narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Masked Man (character)
The Byakugan Dojutsu That Space-Time he use, is clearly a Dojutsu of his Byakugan and needs his own article. It's the Infinite Tsukuyomi's version of Kamui, with the masked-man being the Dreamworld's version of Obito. At first I thought there are no proof of that Jutsu being related to the Byakugan, but now it was shown that Hinata saw both of them at different times, in that other Dimension. Which obviously no one could see/sense or smell and right after Hinata appeared with the rest in front of Hiruko, the masked-men vanished because of her Byakugan, which is able to see them.--Keeptfighting (talk) 20:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I am not going to lie. I also believe that it is a dojutsu technique, but we haven't seen an direct indication that he uses the Byakugan for this technique. Ex: the technique's energy originating or being sucked into the Byakugan, or the Byakugan being shown to activate right before this technique. Until we see such, there is no prove the two are related.--Steveo920 (talk) 16:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Article Considering this guy will most likely be revealed as Hizashi, is there really a point in making an article for him? Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I was wondering about the same thing. I think this article will be removed after revealing his identity in episode #440. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:32, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Until it is proven to be Hizashi, assuming it is, "Hizashi" and "Masked Man" are two different people, just like how it was for Obito before being unmasked as "Tobi.--Steveo920 (talk) 17:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::So is this article going to be kept since his novel counterpart is vastly different or should we delete it? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Now I admit that I am probably being stubborn if not biased as I was the one who started this article, but I think we should keep because 1) we only see this man react to Neji's statement and his unusual eye, not Hizashi himself. And 2) we have an article about a dream world Naruto. Yes, he has a different name in Menma Namikaze, but he is still essentially Naruto. As you noted, this man, who is almost proven to be Hizashi, has a backstory and demeanor vastly different.--Steveo920 (talk) 8:54, November 26, 2015 :::::I say we do what we did with the zetsu's article. We should do this with the two menma's as well. Munchvtec (talk) 17:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Keep it. Name it "Hizashi Hyūga (Jiraiya's book)" or something.--Omojuze (talk) 18:47, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::meh. I'd be okay with that but i still think my idea would be the better option. Munchvtec (talk) 18:49, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You've got to be kidding, someone seriously made an article of the masked man who is obviously Hizashi? Byakugan, same voice actor, Neji calls him father, what more damn proof is needed? Be smart here people...--OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Stevo created this article with that in mind, but its speculation to say the 2 characters are one and the same. When it does turn out to be Hizashi, the best course of action imo would be to name this article Hizashi Hyūga (Novel). --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) This page should be deleted and assembled to Hizashi Hyūga. --Sharingan91 (talk) 18:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::So, do we still need this article or not? Cause I think it should stay, as in the case of Menma Namikaze from Tenten's IT. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:13, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::@Ravenlot 27, This comparison is not correct. He has the same name and the same personality of Hizashi. Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki and Menma Namikaze are different characters, they have different names and different personalities. --Sharingan91 (talk) 11:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, there's no need for this article. They're the same person after all, just different universes.--Mina talk | 04:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I agree with deleting the article...--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:34, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If all the information can be put on his page then delete it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:35, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I think that we all agree. --Sharingan91 (talk) 14:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :uh huh. Munchvtec (talk) 15:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::As I said before, I personally feel we should keep the article because Hizashi had a different name in this dream world. But if everyone else wants to delete it, I really can't complain much more. In other words, I'll accept whatever happens..--Steveo920 (talk) 10:07, December 8, 2015 :::No, he didn't have a different name. He had a nickname/alias. That could be added in Hizashi's infobox with a (Infinte Tsukuyomi world) thing next to it. Don't think i'm arguing with you either, Lol. I personally feel that every character that is different and appeared in these worlds should obtain their own article but....that won't happen. Munchvtec (talk) 15:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well it definitely should not be merged with his current article.--Omojuze (talk) 15:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Then where do we keep all the info? If this gets an article then it would just give users a reason to make articles like Ino Yamanaka (Infinte Tsukuyomi). They are essentially the same case, just less info is present. Munchvtec (talk) 15:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Later Used in Novel? I haven't watched the episode yet, but isn't this all just a story in Tsunade's dream, meaning that in her dream he wasn't actually resurrected before the story was created? Diamonddeath (talk) 21:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :We don't especially know what happens in anime's actual Tsunade's dream (we also have her manga dream) aside from the fact Jiraya is still alive and wrote this novel, Tsunade's reading it and Shizune comes to visit her from time to time. Thus we don't actually know what happened to Tsunade's IT dream Hizashi either (if he died, stays alive/is reanimaned too), we only know what happened to fictional Hizashi in Jiraya's novel from this Tsunade's dream. We don't even know if all the plot of the novel is fictional or based on some real events from Tsunade's dreamworld. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 22:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::From what I gather, it is a historical novel, as in based on a true story (or as real as a dream world can get anyway).Steveo920 (talk) 20:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC)